The 89th Hunger Games (CLOSED SYOT)
by Kongy
Summary: This is the 89th Annual Hunger Games! The rebellion failed and the Games continued! Come and submit your tribute(s) and see if they make it to the end and become this year's victor! (24/24 Tributes Taken) Even though it's finished, feel free to read the SYOT!
1. New SYOT!

**Welcome! This is my second publication to this website (my first was canceled due to a summer-long vacation). I am going to be writing a SYOT, but first, this is a short sample of my writing just so you can decide if it's worth your time to submit a tribute or two.**

I blink my eyes a few times at the brightness of the light. My eyes adjust before discovering the sight before me. The grass is covered in supplies and weapons, taunting kids to try to escape with some. The arena is filled with open meadows and oak trees, like the ones around my district. The sun shines brightly and big, puffy clouds float across the sky.

"30." The booming voice says.

I lean forward and look for a supply pack or a weapon to grab. After scanning the supplies before me, I see a small backpack 10, maybe 12 yards in front of me with a sizable knife leaning on it.

"20." I brace myself for a horrible ending. I'll give it my all, but knowing that a 12 year old won't die because of me makes me smile. A camera or two probably zoomed in on me when I smiled; Caesar Flickerman saying that I have a plan formulating or something of the sort.

"5...4...3...2...1." The gong sounds and kids charge off the plates, some leaving the bloodbath, but most running to the supplies.

I sprint to the pack, pushing a girl over that looked my age on the way. I scooped up the pack and grab the knife. I whip around only to dodge a stab to the shoulder from the District 6 boy. I put my arm up, stopping the attack, and swing upward with my other arm, stabbing him in the stomach. His body crumples to the ground, the ground already starting to turn red.

My instinct is to run, but heart tells me to stay and mourn, try to heal him, call for help. Do something at least. But following my instinct benefits me and I run, ignoring the bloodshed and screams happening behind me.

**Oh hey! I see you're still here! If you're still interested, please abide to the following rules:**

**1. 2 tributes only. I know it's small, but I would like to give everyone a chance.**

**2. No "genetic experiments" or "superpower" tributes. Please just make them plain old humans.**

**3. I'm sorry if your tribute dies**

**4. Your tribute may need to be changed a little. But only if very needed. And they would only be changed EXTREMELY MINORLY. But all changes would only be made with your consent.**

**5. You can reserve 2 tributes.**

**6. Please submit your tributes through PM, and not reviews.**

**7. I will only add well descriptive submissions. I will also like them better :P**

**8. And finally, no OP characters. Everyone has flaws.**

**I am going to be using a thing called sponsor points. Basically what a sponsor points are, are points anyone can get for R&R (read and review), favoriting and following and answering a special question at the end of all of my chapters (one point for getting it right, 5 for getting it right FIRST). Once you get points, you can "sponsor" your favorite tribute(s). I will post a store on my profile along with the leaderboard of points.**

**Now onto the form.**

**BASICS (needed)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Family (descriptions and names):**

**Close friends (may or may not be added in reaping scenes):**

**Personality of tribute:**

**Appearance of tribute:**

**LIVING STYLE (needed)**

**Poor, rich, in between?:**

**Describe their house:**

**Who works in the house? What do they do?:**

**Daily Routine? (optional):**

**OTHER THINGS (needed)**

**Career? (or trained somewhat):**

**Volunteered?:**

**If so, for who?:**

**Reaction to being reaped:**

**Family and friend reactions (after reaping visitation):**

**Strengths (list three in order):**

**Weaknesses (list three in order):**

**Opinion of the Games:**

**CAPITOL (optional, but you get one sponsor point (per question) for answering these questions, and two (per question) for coming up with HELPFUL, IMPORTANT questions, not UNNECESSARY questions)**

**What do they like to eat?:**

**Do they want to team with their district mate?:**

**What do they do in the private sessions?:**

**Preferred score (you may not get it):**

**Stylists:**

**Escort:**

**Mentor:**

**Is it okay if this is a bloodbath tribute?:**

**Overall Mentality:**

**Thank you for taking your time to go through this. I know its alot, but I tried to make it as easy as possible. If you want to, giving feedback on my little writing sample is welcome, but please give positive words (not OMG IT SUCKS or WHY DO U EVEN WRITE LIKE WTF).**

**My writing schedule might be skewed, considering the end of the school year is coming up. I will try for one chapter every week once the reapings and such start because I would like to get quality writing out to you guys, not unedited, unrevised boring stuff. Thanks again and message me any questions you have!**

**-Kongy**

**THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**When will the next total solar eclipse happen in North America?**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Sorry for getting this chapter out late everyone! I had Thanksgiving on Thursday and I worked at my city's hockey tournament over this weekend, finals are coming up and I have to practice soccer (yes, I still have to practice soccer even though it's the start of winter and its freeking -20F outside for a windchill) and hockey (ice, not field), all of which are all limiting my amount of time to write. In the process of writing this chapter, I came down with strep. I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, but I wanted to get it finished :).Anyways, here are the District 1 Reapings; hope you enjoy!**

Point of View: **Venus Dove, 18**

Venus Dove woke up to a beautiful day when a beam of sunlight fell onto her face. Venus smiled when she remembered what day it was: Reaping Day. She hopped out of bed, excited to get the day started and even more excited to get to the Town Centre.

The brown-haired girl rushed over to her closet, leaving her bed in a haphazard mess, Venus opened the closet door and immediately started sorting through her clothes hanging on racks.

"Which dress would I look best in…" She wondered aloud to herself. She pushed through dress after dress. She stopped at a blue, sparkly one. Venus thought for a moment then frowned, deciding that it would be too obnoxious. A few dresses later, she found a short, red velvet dress. She took it off the rack and brought it over to a mirror, bringing the dress up to her chest. After a minute or two of debating if it would look good on her, she elected to wear it.

Venus took the red dress off the hangar, which she put back up on the rack, and placed the dress on her bed. Then, she walked into her bathroom that adjoins with the bedroom, stripped, and stepped into her shower and turned it on, not minding that the water was ice cold for a second before turning warm.

After her very bubbly shower, Venus dried off and slipped into her velvet dress. She looked in the mirror and twirled. She smiled, pleased with her decision, and proceeded back to her bathroom to put on her makeup.

She took almost an hour doing makeup; Venus was lucky that she woke up early. Most of the time was spent deciding what colors of makeup looked best with her dress and shoes - which were red flats. She finally finished getting prepared and walked over to her nightstand to check the time on her digital clock. It read "7:13 AM" in blue, blocky lettering.

"Oh good. That gives me time to tell my parents I'm heading to the Square early." Venus told herself. The Reapings started in about forty-five minutes, maybe even allowing her some time to meet up with her friend Adonia. _Probably not, but hopefully,_ she thought. She looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing her shoes and rushing out of her bedroom door.

Venus' house was huge, most would call it a mansion. Her room happened to be on the third floor at the end of a long hallway. The kitchen, on the other hand, was on the first floor, but somewhat underneath Venus' room. Once Venus reached the end of the long hallway up on the third level of the mansion, she had to go down two flights of grand, winding stairs. After that she needed to make her way through a pretty open floor plan, not counting that crazy amount of extravagant furniture in every room, to the large kitchen where her mother was washing dishes from a party that Venus' parents had hosted the night before. All in all, it took her a few minutes to get to the kitchen.

When she stepped into the kitchen, her mother turned around from the sink and gasped when she saw her daughter.

"Venus! You look wonderful!" She exclaimed.

The compliment made Venus blush. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Everyone at the Capital will swoon when they see you." Her mother said with a smile as she turned back to the sink where she had been washing last night's dishes. "Your father already went down to the Justice Building to talk to the Reaping officials and such; sometimes I wish he wasn't the mayor just so I could walk down to the Square with him. Anyways, I can whip up something if you'd like to eat before you leave."

Venus shook her head. "No, I'm not that hungry. I can eat on the train."

Her mother smiled, "Okay. I assume you want to head down to the square early?"

Venus nodded excitedly. "You guessed it!"

Her mother thought for a moment before turning around to face her daughter. "I'll let you go early. But go straight there; you wouldn't want to be late." She went back to sink and started to wash dishes again. She didn't tell Venus that she was extremely worried about her daughter volunteering and going to the arena to fight. It caused her great pain to see Venus leave the house, but she knew there was no stopping it.

Venus clasped her hands together in excitement. "Thank you!" She ran back to the front door which was at the other side of the house near the bottom of the stairs. _I should definitely be able to see Adonia now_, she thought when she slipped her shoes on and exited the house.

Point of View: **Jasper Vincicus, 18**

Jasper Vincicus sat down on his bed, tired from the night's excursions. He placed the knife down next to him and brushed his black hair aside. Even though he didn't kill a victim, he traveled pretty far for one night and it tired him out. Jasper sighed when he noticed the sun start to come up. He looked up at the clock that hung over the bedroom door and saw that it read 6:08 AM. Jasper thought about going to sleep, but he knew that one of his past victims would come and haunt him. _Maybe they'll be nice this time. Maybe they'll finally realise that I'm fixing the world._ He thought. But Jasper knew better than that. His victims don't learn; nor do his future victims.

Jasper frowned and looked around at his room. His room was almost finished, he just needed to hide a few more things. Jasper slowly rose to his feet and crouched down next his bed, grabbed his knife and lifted his mattress up a bit. On the bottom of the mattress there was a small hole about the size of a baseball cap that led to a hollow opening that held a large amount of papers stapled together, another small knife, a bottle of pills and a few pictures of Jasper's past victims.

He smiled as he put the knife he had brought with him last night into the hole and looked around room to see if anything else needed to enter his hidey-hole. Jasper didn't see anything else so he set the mattress back down and sat back down on it. He knew that this would work. All he needed to do was volunteer for the Games, win them, which should be the easy part, then come back and stay out of sight from everyone but slowly rid the world of them. But first, he had to make sure he could get to the Town Square and volunteer before they could catch him again.

A few days ago, Jasper had been caught, arrested and sentenced to death for the murder of 56 people and suspected murder of over 50 more people. His execution date was set for the day after Reaping Day, but Jasper thought up a brilliant plan to escape. He escaped by killing the guard that was delivering him lunch and stealing his keys. Jasper then went back home and hid for a day while the authorities searched for him. Luckily, his mother didn't know where he was and wouldn't allow the Peacekeepers inside his room stating that "Even I don't want to enter that room. I don't know what could be in there, and I don't want to know and I don't think you'd want to know either."

But, Jasper had stayed in his room and made his hidey-hole to hide any of belongings that the Peacekeepers would take if they came into his room and rummaged about his things while he was in the arena. Now all Jasper needed to do was volunteer and he could fix everything.

He looked at the clock again and saw that about 20 minutes had passed. His thinking was getting more and more time consuming. All of the sudden, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flung his head around, completely on edge. But when he turned around, he saw Susan Katmeyer, his second victim. Susan was a girl in his grade when he used to go to school. Jasper had followed her home one day and made her his second victim, only finishing her a day after he started. But now she was sitting crossed legged on his bed behind him.

"Hi, Jasper." She said happily. She bounced slightly when she said it, her pigtails swayed back and forth when she did so. He always found that interesting and weirdly pleasing when she was in class with him. Susan never talked to him when he said hello to her and she rarely even looked at him. That always made Jasper mad.

But he was confused at how she got here. Usually only new victims came to ask him questions and to yell at him, never old ones. "Why are talking to me, Susan?" He asked her, still dumbfounded.

"I just got bored. I wanted to say hi. You always did to me." She responded. This made Jasper frown.

"But it's too late for that. You needed to learn." Jasper said with a scowl.

"You told me that before you slit my wrists. Remember? And you told me that when you dumped my body into the river with that picture of my mother." She sneered.

Jasper was shocked. How could she have seen him dump her body? Jasper had made sure that she was dead. "But you were dead…" He said quietly.

"Yes, yes I was. But I was still watching, in fact, I'm always watching. But Jasper, I learned. And now I'm going to help you, because you helped me. I'm going to help you win the Hunger Games." Susan said happier this time. She smiled and bounced a little again. Her pigtails swayed again. That made Jasper happy and he smiled.

But Jasper was confused as to why Susan was going to help him win the Games. She was his victim. She was dead because of him. But then again, he made her learn. So I guess it was a win-win for both of them; she learns and he wins the Games.

"Okay, Jasper. I have to go now but I will be back. Get ready for the Reaping and leave. You need to sneak in to the Square. I don't know how, just do it. You should be able to easily." Susan told Jasper. He nodded, knowing very well he could sneak in. "Jasper, I'm going now." With that, Susan disappeared.

Jasper checked the clock again, and saw that there was only about thirty minutes until the Reapings started. Jasper got off his bed and climbed through his window. He didn't bother to change clothes or shower or even brush his teeth. He just wanted to get to the Reapings quickly.

After crawling through the window, he climbed onto a thick branch just outside of his window. He reached out, shut the window tightly and then made his way down the tree. Jasper made it to the bottom of the tree and looked to the horizon; the sun was almost completely up. He needed to move quickly or else he'd be spotted.

As Jasper started his trip to the Town Square, he realised that this was the start of ridding the world of the one true evil: People.

Point of View: **Venus Dove, 18**

Venus was almost to the Town Square when she heard a call behind her.

"Venus!" A familiar voice yelled behind her. She turned to see Adonia rushing a down a sloped street that was almost empty.

"Hey! You're coming early!" Venus yelled back with a laugh. She started walking up the street to Adonia. Venus saw that Adonia was wearing a tight blue top with a black skirt that ended just before her knees. "You look good." Venus complemented Adonia.

Adonia smiled, "Thanks! But I think you look better! The Capitol's gonna _love_ you. Imagine, you'll come back and you'll be able to pick any boy you want." Both of the girls laughed and started walking down the hill.

Adonia was just about Venus' only friend, but they had been friends, maybe not the best of friends but they were close, for years. Venus and Adonia had first met each other when the teacher had paired them up for an art project in first grade. Unfortunately, while working on the project, Adonia had knocked over a container of red paint on Venus when reaching for a brush and in retaliation Venus dumped a small can of blue paint on Adonia's head which started a fight between the two in which they dumped paint and through containers of it at each other. When the teacher finally broke the two up, they were laughing like crazy and they had been friends ever since.

"Did you hear that the serial killer escaped and is loose?" Adonia said worriedly.

"Yeah, do you remember Susan? And how she disappeared in seventh grade? Well they think he killed her. And they are also pretty sure that he killed his dad too." Venus said back. "I'm not that worried though. When I come back, I'll hire guards for me and my family if they don't find him. I'll hire some for you and your family too if you want." Venus said nonchalantly.

Adonia nodded her head. She wouldn't admit it, but she was certain that the killer would get her. "Yes, please!"

Venus laughed. "Why are you so worried?"

"It's just scary. I mean, what if he gets you? The news said that he tortures his victims." Adonia said.

"You can't believe everything you hear." Venus reasoned.

They were silent for a few moments as they walked down the main road. Houses started to turn to shops and the sidewalks were lined with trees and potted flowers. Anyone could tell you were getting closer to the center of town where the Town Square lay.

"What did they say his name was?" Venus asked Adonia.

"Jasper. Jasper Vincent? Or maybe his last name was Vinny. I remember it started with a 'V'." Adonia replied a little shakily.

"Adonia, you need to chill. It's not like he's gonna leap out and grab you." Venus joked.

"Don't say that! It'll happen now!" said a worried Adonia.

Venus laughed. "You're funny." She said.

When they turned around the corner of a shop, they found that they were at the Town Square. It was starting to fill up with people from around the district. The line for the sign-in was starting to get longer and that prompted Venus to grab Adonia's arm and pulled her to the end of the line.

"Hey!" Adonia said, annoyed. "I can walk by myself. I don't need to be pulled around."

"Sorry, but we needed to hurry. The line was getting longer." Venus said defensively.

"Still." Adonia stated shortly.

This line moved pretty quickly; there were six people signing kids in instead of the usual four. After about 10 minutes of the line shuffling forwards a step or two, then stopping to only shuffle forward again, the monotone voice of one of the ladies called Venus up. "Next." the lady said to her. Venus stepped forward and stuck out her hand before the lady could ask for it.

The lady outstretched her gloved hands and grabbed Venus' hand roughly. The lady then picked up the lancet sitting on the table and pricked her finger. Venus was so used to this that she barely even felt the prick. The lady then brought her finger down onto a piece of paper in a white binder. Her finger landed in a small box the sheet. When the lady let go of her finger, her bloody fingerprint was left behind like the many others on the sheet. The lady gestured for her to move along and said "Next!" to whoever was next.

Venus moved out of the way and walked a few feet toward the sections of children before turning around to wait for Adonia. It took a few minutes because the lancet broke somehow. Venus guessed the little pricker part of the lancet snapped or something. But the lady signing Adonia in pulled out a new one from her white uniform. She said something to Adonia then continued with the procedure.

After getting her finger pressed against the paper, she rushed over to Venus.

"The thing broke when she put it down or something. Sorry it took so long." Adonia apologized.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She chuckled. "Let's get in our section before it gets too crowded." Venus said with a smile.

Just about when they got to the 18 year old girls section, the escort came out onto the front landing of the Justice Building. She was new this year, replacing the old and boring escort from the last few years. But nevertheless, Venus recognized her as District 3's old escort. Her name was Tamiffry Wyman and she was a bright and cheerful person. Her hair was a neon green and her skin was rather pale. She was wearing a weird, frilly neon green suit with a white bowtie, too. Her outfit and looks were obviously something from the Capital.

Tamiffry waited a few minutes to let the Square fill up some more. Venus was getting anxious. _Just come on already,_ she thought, annoyed. Finally, the crazy-dressed escort started talking. She went through the usual spiel off how the Hunger Games became and why we should be thankful. She then let the video roll, another thing everyone's seen time after time.

When the video finished, Tamiffry clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin the Reapings! How about ladies first?" She said in her high pitched voice. Venus couldn't contain her excitement when Tamiffry walked over to the girls' bowl. She smiled absurdly and giggled.

Adonia leaned over and whispered, "You okay?"

Venus whispered back, "Just excited!"

Tamiffry made it over the the girls' bowl and reached in, sifting the slips of paper back and forth. She finally plunged her hand deep into the large amount of paper and pulled one out. She slowly pulled it out and unfolded it. The anticipation was killing Venus.

Tamiffry looked at the paper for a long moment and finally announced: "Callie Triffle!" In a loud and clear voice.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Venus screamed immediately. She rushed out into the aisle and stopped. "I volunteer as tribute!" She pronounced proudly.

"Well, that was quick!" Tamiffry chuckled as Venus strutted up to the stairs. She quickly mounted them and reached the top. Venus walked over to the escort and almost gagged. Tamiffry was wearing a horrendous perfume and _lots_ of it. Venus resisted crinkling her nose stood next to the escort.

"So, what's your name?" Tamiffry asked casually and tipped the microphone in Venus' direction.

"Venus Dove." Venus said confidently and smiled in an effort to catch some sponsors' eye.

"Congratulations, Venus! I wish we could talk longer but we need to move onto the boys!" Tamiffry said excitedly. She wasn't used to volunteers; District 3 never had any of those. She quickly strutted over to the boys' bowl and stuck her hand, fishing around for a quick moment or two. She pulled out a slip of paper, unfolded and read it before announcing the name.

"Colton Tralston!" Tamiffry announced confidently into the microphone.

Once again, someone immediately stepped up to volunteer. A boy with long, black hair came into the aisle and raised his hand. "I volunteer!" he shouted. A collective gasp could be heard through the crowd when they recognized the boyas the serial killer then screams were heard as several Peacekeepers leveled their guns to their shoulders and took aim at the boy.

Many people ducked to the ground and the ones that didn't stood there in shock as the boy responsible for many loved ones deaths walked by. The Peacekeepers kept the guns aimed on the boy, their fingers on the triggers.

Suddenly, the gunmen dropped their guns back across their body and relaxed as if someone commanded them to all at once. Slowly, people started to stand up, but were fearful of the boy. Two Peacekeepers rushed to the boy's side, each grabbing one arm and dragged him up the Justice Building.

Tamiffry had no clue what was going on. She had been warned that a dangerous convict had escaped within the past day, but she hadn't seen a picture of him. She was left on the stage clutching herself, shaking. When the Peacekeepers clutched the boy, she came to the conclusion that this was the murderer. Tamiffry turned to Venus who was on the ground, hands over her head.

"Get up!" Tamiffry hissed at Venus.

Venus looked up saw the situation had started to die down. She slowly got up and looked at the boy being brought up to the Justice Building.

"Is that the serial killer?" Tamiffry asked the girl at her side.

"Yes. That's him." She said a little frightfully. "Are they actually going to let him volunteer?" Venus said quietly. Her question was answered when the Peacekeepers brought the boy up the stairs then over to Tamiffry and Venus. They stood in shock when the two Peacekeepers positioned the killer in front of the microphone.

"State your name," One of them said in a gruff voice.

"Jasper Vincicus," the boy said.

The Peacekeepers stayed put, still holding Jasper when Tamiffry realized she was supposed to finish the Reaping Ceremony.

"Well, that's it, everyone! Venus Dove and Jasper Vincicus are your tributes for District 1!"

**I really want to get this chapter out, so I'm going to skip the goodbyes for this chapter only! But nevertheless, thank you to hollowman96 and DaughterofApollo7 for submitting Jasper and Venus, respectively. I promise I'll make up for the lack of goodbyes in a future chapter.**

**I need feedback, guys and gals. Two things mainly: Chapter length and content for future chapters. Let me address them:**

**Regarding chapter length, this chapter was WAY longer then my chapters are usually. About 4 or 5 pages longer. But, if you guys like them this long I'll keep them this way, but if you want shorter I'll cut out some extra things for future chapters.**

**Secondly, I want to know what you guys want to see for content. I guess I should say what Capital scenes do you want to see between Reapings and the Bloodbath? We need character development, so there are going to need to be at least some Capital scenes, but I don't know which ones.**

**Side note, the Sponsor Points shop will be up on my profile by next Sunday (14th of December)!**

**All questions from here on out (for the most part) will be on the story! Most of the time you can find the answer in the chapter you just read.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is the name of Venus' closest friend?**


End file.
